


Finders Keepers

by CavernWraith



Series: Crown of Blood [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bath Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Two adventurers meet, fight and fall in love.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Crown of Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033443
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Finders Keepers

Peter rounded the corner of the cavern before he saw the object of his pursuit.

He gasped in wonder, quietly approaching the item resting on the ancient throne. “Can it be? The legendary Staff of Hecate.”

“Indeed it is,” said a new voice.

Peter turned to see a beautiful woman with dark hair in his vicinity. She was wearing ruby robes and had an eager look in her eyes. Both stared at each other, taking in the moment. Who was she? Peter wondered.

A brief silence passed before the woman’s expression changed to a stern look.

“Now if you do not mind, I will be taking this. This artifact is very important to me.”

“Hold up,” said Peter, blocking her view of the staff. “I don’t want to be rude but I got here first.”

The woman glared at him and her eyes seemed to darken. “I am Wanda Maximoff and I order you to surrender the staff to me.”

Peter felt a chill run down his spine. Looking around, he could swear the environment around him was disappearing into darkness. He hugged his dark brown long coat close to him but stood firm. “I am sorry, but I was here first. I don’t remember ever running into you while navigating this blasted labyrinth.”

Wanda took a deep breath and her eyes returned to normal. “What are your intentions with the staff, Peter Parker?”

Peter took a step back at the mention of his full name. “How do you know me?”

“That chill you just felt was me peering into your mind.”

“That sort of thing should be illegal in the realm. It’s an invasion of privacy.”

“Funny you should say that. This cavern we are in used to be a base for the Cutthroats Gang. So aren’t you and I invading their space?”

“Fine, you make a good point. Going back to the staff, I plan to keep it as a trophy.”

“That’s it? You’re not going to sell it and make yourself rich?” 

“And part from a legendary revered object? No way.”

“That is such a weak motive. You’re not even going to try to use the staff?”

Peter had no response to her question.

“Thought so. You’re just hoarding. Give it to me and I’ll let you walk away.”

Peter’s hand reached inside his coat. “And if I refuse?”

“Then I must kill you and take it for myself.”

Peter’s hand emerged from the coat holding a thin dagger. “Good luck.”

A ball of flame appeared in Wanda’s hand. “Right back at you.”

She threw the projectile at him as he dodged. The fireball sizzled and died out hitting the cavern’s rocky surface. Peter hurled his dagger at Wanda, who leapt to one side as the weapon clattered to the ground.

Wanda raised both hands and two more fireballs appeared. She flung them at Peter who did a backflip to avoid them. Wanda gave him a brief look of respect before she began throwing more fireballs at him. Peter ran around the area evading them as he activated two gauntlets on his wrists, releasing a substance of some sort that resembled a rope and stuck to the ceiling. Wanda watched in awe and amazement as he leapt into the air and swung around the cavern before landing several feet from her. 

Peter retrieved his dagger and hurled it toward Wanda. She simply raised a hand and it stopped inches from her face. She took the dagger and smiled dangerously before throwing it back at him.

Peter evaded the dagger as it landed near him. He picked it up and Wanda reached into her robes pulling out a knife. The two circled each other before he swung his weapon at her. She dodged the attack and countered with hers. Their blades met in a clash. While Peter was focused on blocking the knife, Wanda conjured another fireball in her free hand. 

Peter sucked in a breath. He had to make a choice: death by scorching heat or narrow blade? Why not neither? He pushed Wanda toward the ground, surprising her and making her drop her knife. As she fell, she reached out with one leg and kicked him, making him lose balance and his dagger and fall on top of her.

Both combatants groaned in pain. Wanda coughed as she and Peter lay there before they felt something and gave each other awkward looks. The direct contact of their bodies was beginning to show visible effects.

Peter climbed off Wanda slowly and got to his feet before extending a hand to help her up. They took a moment to consider what just happened.

“I got to say, this is fun,” said Wanda.

“You are a skilled opponent, my lady,” Peter replied.

Wanda smiled. “As are you, good sir. I think this calls for some reward.”

She inched closer toward him before leaning forward to kiss his lips. He stood frozen at this unexpected move before reciprocating the kiss.

Wanda separated her lips from his. “You can have it.”

He blinked in surprise. “What?”

Wanda nodded. “I see now even with my powers I am no match for simple agility and unorthodox thinking.” She held out a hand as Peter stared at her unconvinced. “I promise you this is no trick. The staff is yours.”

Peter carefully locked eyes with Wanda as they shook hands. He stepped toward the throne and took the staff. 

“I think we should find our way out together. We don’t know if we might have awoken any creatures down here.”

“A wise idea.”

* * *

It was almost dark when Peter stepped into his house. After a quick dinner of wild boar in the woods he needed a good long bath to end his day.

Peter removed the staff from the straps on his backpack and placed it by his bedside. He then removed his coat, shirt and gauntlets, and entered the bathroom only to see a naked Wanda sitting in the tub, her robes hanging nearby. Peter pulled out a knife strapped to his pants but Wanda flicked her fingers and the weapon flew from Peter’s grip. 

“How did you know where I live?”

Wanda smiled, eyeing his chest. “I read your mind, remember?”

“What do you want?”

“I lied to you. I need that staff.”

“You couldn’t have just told me that after we got out of the cavern?”

“I wanted to wait until I was certain you had secured it first.”

The two stared at each other until Wanda broke the silence.

“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to lose your bottoms?”

Peter was taken aback by Wanda’s bluntness. He motioned at her to turn around while he stripped out of his pants and underwear and got into the tub.

The pair sat in silence while Peter washed himself. 

“What’s so important about that staff anyway?”

Wanda took a deep breath. “My half-sister Lorna murdered our father King Erik Lehnsherr of Genosha after which she tried to kill me and my twin brother Pietro. We were forced to separate and go into hiding while she assumed the throne. I trained with the Witches’ Guild to gain a fighting chance against Lorna before learning of the Staff of Hecate. It was thought to be an old myth, a powerful weapon used by the goddess herself. But turns out it’s very real.”

Peter put the sponge aside. “I know how it feels to lose family.”

Wanda gave him a sympathetic look. She swam toward Peter and placed her arms around him. “I’m sorry for invading your mind, Peter. It’s a common technique I use for intimidation. I’ve been forced to confront so many dangers, I don’t know who to trust anymore.”

Peter put his arms around her in understanding. “You can trust me, Wanda.”

She smiled. “Thank you. You fought well. I could use someone of your talents.”

“You mean that was a test and I passed?”

Wanda beamed. “You certainly did.”

“I’m just a simple adventurer and treasure hunter. I don’t think I would be useful in a fight against your sister.”

“What about that device on your gauntlets? I haven’t seen any adventurer with that sort of gear.”

“Oh, the web shooters. I grew up surrounded by spiders, so I took inspiration from them.”

“That would make you some kind of… ‘Spider-Man?’”

Peter’s eyes widened. “That does sound catchy.”

“We can make up ideas later.” Wanda’s voice turned seductive and she pressed her wet body against his. “For now I believe we have some... unfinished business.”

Peter grinned. “Ready when you are.”

Wanda cupped Peter’s face and kissed him, while also grinding herself against him.

Peter sighed in contentment, feeling his cock harden at Wanda’s movements. He closed his eyes and kissed her back before separating their lips.

Wanda kept her gaze on Peter. “Put it in me.”

Peter looked down beneath the water. He reached under the surface toward his cock and carefully inserted it into Wanda’s pussy.

Wanda moaned and held onto Peter as he began thrusting against her.

“Uhhh… uhhh…”

Peter kissed her neck and shoulders. She sighed and leaned her head back, lost in the moment.

“Go faster,” Wanda urged him.

Peter obeyed and her screams grew louder.

“Yesss, yesss…fuck me right there!”

“Nearly there…” Peter grunted.

“Cum inside me…” Wanda whispered.

They made eye contact as Peter made the final thrusts that set off alarms in Wanda’s head.

The two cried out in pleasure as they hit climax, before settling down.

Wanda let out a deep sigh of bliss before Peter slowly pulled out from her. 

“That was incredible, Peter. But I want more.”

“I say let’s take this to the bed. Besides we have all night, don’t we?”

The new lovers smiled mischievously at one another before getting out of the tub.

* * *

The messenger entered the throne room and bowed before his queen. Lorna Dane sat on the throne. She wore a dark green gown. A crown decorated with rubies and emeralds rested on her head.

“What news do you have for me?” 

“Your Majesty, it seems your half-brother has been spotted near the city of Madripoor.”

“A hellhole of thieves and assassins,” commented Lorna with a derisive snarl. She turned toward a hulking man standing near the throne. “Captain Marko, ready your men to pursue and capture the traitor.”

Marko bowed his head. “As you command, Your Majesty.”

He left the throne room as Lorna dug her fingernails into the armrests of the throne while quietly growling in vexation. No matter what she would not let her siblings take her crown away from her. 


End file.
